warriorcatrpgandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire of a Spirit
Prologue Blazestar, Firestar, and Honeystar all meet in StarClan. Firestar mewed, "I think we should find three kits to stop Evilscar from each clan, but they need to find how they can get their powers. From my clan I already pick she has not been born yet to my granddaughter Leafburn, I choose her kit Blazekit." Blazestar mewed, "Name after me nice and I agree, same here but he is still not been born yet Scarkit to Soulstorm and Burnstripes." Firestar hissed, "You know your daughter is breaking the code but I don't care. I'm scared I just heard that Burnstripes betaird his mate for Nightsky. He must love her for her looks." Honeystar snarled, "I do pick thoses to but I pick a from my daughter Herbcloud daughter Spiritkit and stop agruing." They all nodded and left for their cats that are dead. But they didn't know they are spies in each clan. Darkmoon and Neversunlight from BlazeClan, Berryice from HoneyClan, and Nightsky from FireClan. o_O Chapter One: Birth of Blaze and Scar: Leafburn and Soulstorm POVs(Only once) Leafburn's POV I was breathing reaaly hard she gave birth to two toms and one she-cat. Cloudshy mewed, "Just one more sister." My brother Risingstorm came rushing in with herbs and his apprentice Wisepaw came in with a brand new stick. I was holding the stick in my mouth my two older kits Tabbyfern(She-cat) and Burningsky(Tom). I finally gave brith to my last kit, I thought of a perfect name. I ask, "Would you get Flameknight, Burnstripes, and Ashstorm please?" Wisepaw went running to get my mate(Ashstorm) and her other brothers(Flameknight and Burnstripes). They came in. I spoke, "The two toms are Fernkit and Volekit, the two she-cats are Diverkit and Blazekit." Something went up when I said my last kit. I heard Blazekit was choosen by Firestar, she will be special like you are. Don't tell anyone. It was the wind, I had to keep a secret to my family and friends. Soulstorm's POV I scream this is bad idea for coming to meet my secret mate Burnstripes of FireClan. I already gave birth to three kits, two toms and one she-kit. Where is he? Then I heard "Soulstorm what are doing out of camp. I just heard that Burnstripes is cheating on you with Nightsky. I will help you bring your kits back to camp" It was Thistlewhisker my brother. I started to cry, then I gave brith to the last my kit. Thistlewhisker mewed, "I know a good name for your last kit Scarkit." I mewed, "I will cal the rest the other toms Burningkit and Scorchkit. The she-kit is name after our dead sister Smokekit." We carried my kits to camp Flarestar appears to see the kits. Flarestar mewed in delight, "So cute kits, this must be your kits Soulstorm." I mewed, "Yes, this is Burningkit, Scarkit, Scorchkit, and Smokekit after Smokepaw who had died before getting her warrior name. :(" Scarkit mewed, "Flarestar u look nice today." Flarestar whispered to me, "Well maners to your kits." I nodded. Chapter 2: Missing Mother: Scarkit's POV I was chaseing my siblings and the other kits(Herokit, Burntkit, and Cloudkit. Flarestar and Ricefire's ktis.) Cloudkit was easy to catch. Herokit was really fast but not fast enough. I bumped into something soft, I look up to see a tom carring herbs. Tom hissed, "Watch out Scarkit, Cloudkit, and Herokit. I'm gald I'm not a she-cat." Ricefur mewed while licking her daughter Cloudkit fur, "Don't listen Scarkit, his name is Neversunlight." I ask, "Why is he so mean." Ricefur mewed, "Maybe he was that way he was born." Flarestar mewed, "Hey Scarkit, you look nice to today, Ricefur you look lovely today. Have you seen Soulstorm?" I awnsered in shock, "No, not since this morning. Thanks Flarestar." Cloudkit whimpered, "Soulstorm is missing." Ivystrom mewed, "Ricefur, Burningleaf, and Darkmoon go to FireClan Border. Smoke, Reefburn, and Blackenice go to HoneyClan Border. Thistlewhisker, Bakesun, and Battlestorm go to Evilscar's loner border" The patrols went out. I was worried about my mother and where she could be. But did they know she was capture by FireClan really. What can I do to save her? Chapter 3: Stranger Danger: Blazekit's POV I was awaken by battle in my camp. I look outside to see my clan being attack by loners. I heard "BlazeClan attack help FireClan." I did not know that was. After the battle Burnstripes mewed, "Burningleaf thanks for coming. Why are you here?" Burningleaf snarled, "One of the queen's has been missing from this morning. Her name is Soulstorm." The patrol left then Nightsky came in with a she-cat(Soulstorm). Nightsky mewed, "Hey, guys this is Soulstorm I capture her cause she cross our border." Snapperstar mewed, "Well she did cross our border but she did not have prey." Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Books in Sires